silver lining
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Bella is pregnant with a half vamp baby. She runs away from the people trying to kill her/baby she runs into the cullens, she needs their help if she is going to survive. Will she surviv? will evil triumph? What will happen to the baby?
1. finding you

_**Silver lining**_

BPOV

I was running through the wet under growth of the forest, my feet sunk into the ground as I ran, my chest was burning for the need for air. But I couldn't stop, not now that I had made it so far, I had to keep going not just for me but for my unborn child.

I knew what they would do to me if they found me; they would kill me and then my baby. There was no way that I would let that happen.

You see I wasn't carrying just any baby, oh no. my little angel was part vampire, or so they tell me. See I was taken from my family with a bunch of other girls so that they could start a new breed of people, a perfect race. What they didn't tell us, not that we had an option or anything, was that our babies would tare us apart when we gave birth. They would make us crave blood and weaken our bodies.

But the government found out what this 'colt' was doing and killed everyone who was part of it, even the girls like myself that were kidnapped into it. Now I'm running for my life and for my babies life, weather it kills me or not.

I came into a clearing and fell to the ground my feet couldn't carry me anymore, and I need some blood. I could feel my body weaken as my baby took its nutrients from me.

I dragged my way over to a tree and leaned up against it. I stayed there, looking out in the clearing hoping that I would so that those monsters wouldn't get their hands on us.

The next thing I new there was a really big brown bear running it to the clearing, it stopped and looked around. And then out of no where there was a loud cracking noise and a huge man stood in front of the bear. They stroked each and I watched on with shock written all over my face, it was odd but I didn't want this man to be hurt. He was beautiful, and very well build not fat but had a lot of mussel.

Then the man jumped up and landed on the bears back, snapping its neck. Without meaning to I let out a scream of terrier. The man's head snapped around to look at. Within a seconded he was standing in front of me. I was quivering in fear as he sunk down into a crouch in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice was soft and sweet but still manly. I was still quivering but I nodded my head. "Can you speak? My names Emmett. Are you human?"

Am I human, what a stupid question? Well I guess not, after what I just saw I don't know what's going on.

"Y-Y- yes, and um yes, I think." I said in a very low voice, I didn't think he would here, but he did somehow.

"You think, what's your name?" he asked again in a soft tone.

"Bella" I told him and looked up under my lashes at him. He smiled and looked away kind of shy like.

"Let me help you." He said and bent down to pick me up but I screamed and he jumped back. "I'm sorry" he said in a panicked tone like he had hurt me.

"No it's me, I'm weak. I need some-some" I could finish, what would he think. A human girl that drank animal blood? Yes that was normal.

"What I'll get it for you just tell" he said still a little panicked but he seemed to just want to help.

"Blood" I said it low, I didn't even here me say it, but the look on his face told me he did.

"What?" he asked shocked

"It's a long story." I told him and looked away, over to the bear that was still lying dead in the clearing.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a sec." and he was gone one second and the next he was back with a clear bottle of red liquid. He handed it to me and I drank deeply from it, the taste was horrid but it did make me feel better.

"Is it all right?" he asked and I looked up at him funny, he smiled at me and let out a loud booming laugh. "The look on your face, it was like you didn't like it." He said after he had stopped laughing at me.

I smiled a little and looked away. "I don't like it, it's horrid. But my baby needs it or will both die." I said looking at the ground, anywhere other then him.

"OWWWWW, I know what's going on now. But I thought they kill you all? That that's what they told us, how…how did you get away?" he had sat down now, on his but with his legs out. He looked like a little kid waiting to be told a story.

"I don't know one minuet I was with all the others and the next I was on the out side. And once I figured out I was out I ran, and have been ever since. That was about a week ago now." I told him and he looked at me in awe. I took another sip of blood and crinkled my nose. Then a thought struck me. "Wait you said that they told you? Who and why you? What are you?" I asked, moved a little.

He looked down, "well I guess since you already know about us I can tell you. I'm a vampire" I gasped and sat there in total shock. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I don't eat people and neither do my family. We only eat animals or rather drink them." He chuckled a little. "Come with me, my father is a doctor. He can check to make sure you're ok and that the baby is ok?" he asked me but it sounded like a question.

"Ummm, ok I guess" he smiled big and scooped me up in to his big strong arms and started to run. It was a strange feeling, but I felt safe in his arms.

Ok so if you like it tell me, send me a review and I will up date soon.

I just love Emmett and Bella stories, so I just had to write one.

Any way review please.

Love Mariah


	2. life story

Boooo happy Halloween everyone. 

So thank for all the reviews and such, it means a lot that people are actually reading my stuff.

So here is chapter 2 and _ohiopaige_ some of the things you asked for will happen in this chapter.

**Chapter tow: life story**

**BPOV **

Emmett scoped me up into his arms and started to run, it was funny because I felt really safe there. Like nothing would ever hurt me. Sometime during the run I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on a very so sofa.

I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings, I gasped at what I found. There were seven other people here, very very beautiful people all staring at me.

"Bella, are you feeling ok?" I knew this voice but I couldn't see were it was coming from. "Bella?" then Emmett was standing in front of me and in his hand was a cup of blood. He handed it to me and I drank from it, everyone in the room gasped apart from Emmett.

"Where am i?" I asked him and he smiled big at me, I was starting to really like that smile.

"This my little Bella is my family, and we are at our house." He told me and I nodded.

"This is my mum and dad, or Esme and Carlisle" he pointed to a man and a women with there hands rapped around each other, I smile and they smiled back at me. "this is Alice and Jasper, my 'little brother and sister'" he put quotation marks around that for some reason, but the girl and boy that he pointed to just laughed. The girl was short with black spiky hair and she kind of reminded me of fairy out of one of those fairy tales my mum used to read me. The boy japer looked big and strong, yet not as big as Emmett or as strong. But I smiled to them and they sent one back.

"This here is my 'big' brother Edward and his wife Rosalie, she has a temper so watch out. And don't believe a word that Edward says about me, its all lies." Emmett Laughed and then Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head, and Edward say a 'Hay' from her side after what Emmett said.

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle put his hand out and I took it, it was cold really cold.

"You too" I said in a small voice.

"Hi Bella, I'm so glad that your finally here. I've been waiting for you to show up for about three weeks, what took you so long? Were going to be best friends, and don't you worry about that little bundle of joy h….." Emmett cut her off by putting a hand over her mouth.

"OK Alice doesn't scare her off. Bella why don't you tell us what happened and about you?" Emmett asked as he handed Alice back to Jasper, who took her happily.

"Well um I'm 17, I was bourn in 2015. Umm I'm 7 months pregnant with a half vampire baby and I'm the only survivor of young girls that were kid napped to start a new raced of half vampire half humans. The rest were all kill by the government because they that it was to dangerous." I looked up when I finished and every pare of eyes were on me.

"Oh my sweetie, come here." Esme came over and pulled me into her arms, it felt like when my mum would give me hugs back home. God I missed her.

"So um, this may sound stupid but um where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Oh yes well your in Seattle." Carlisle told me from next to Esme who was next to me.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about you Bella?" Emmett asked, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning waiting to open presents.

"Umm ok, well I was born in Australia. But I moved to L.A when I was 10 to live with my mum. I love to swim, and my favorite color is purple. And well that's about it until last year when I was kid napped by some weird old guy with a bunch of other girls about my age and they made au all pregnant." I told them and Emmett was just staring at me just like every one easel in the room. "What about you? What your story?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh oh me first" Emmett yelled jumping up and down like a little kid, I smiled at him and for the first time in a long time it was a real smile. Emmett made me happy.

"My name is Emmett Cullen, I'm really old, but ummm I look about 17. my favorite color is green. I'm a vampire and I love bears, the end." By the end of his little rant I was in fits of giggles. "What?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Nothing I'm just really happy." I told him and patted his arm so that he would sit back down with me.

"Ok me next" Alice called and jumped a little, I giggled at her. "OK so my name is Mary Alice branded Hale Cullen, but everyone just calls me Alice. I love shopping and cloths. I love all colors and I'm married to Jasper. I'm also a vampire and I can see the future as my vampire power." She finishes with a little curtsy and I had to laugh.

For the rest of the day we all sat around and they told me about them self, like the fact that they don't drink from people only animals. And Esme had insisted that I stay with them so that they could help with the baby. And Carlisle said it would be best because he could get me everything thing I would need to deliver the baby.

They made me feel like part of the family.

Ok so that was chapter two tell me what you think.

Oh and btw it the year 2031 almost 2032 if you wanted to know.

Xoxo Mariah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: part of the family

BOPV

It had been two week since Emmett found me, and all of the Cullen's had made me feel like part of the family. I couldn't turn around without finding Emmett there to make sure baby was ok and that I didn't need anything.

Esme had set me up a room and Alice was happy because she got to go baby shopping, right now she had all the boys setting up the nursery, my baby6 boy would have everything that he would ever need.

I did feel a little bad that I could give them anything, I felt as if I was intruding. But Emmett said that he loved having me and baby here and that he was so happy that he found me. It made me feel good to know that he wanted me.

Alice had been buying thing to put into the nursery for the last week. I told her not to go over board, but she said that I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, and that I should shut up and let her do her thing. I didn't ague after that.

"Bella?" Emmett said with a shy look on his face.

"What did you?" I asked, after only two weeks I had found out that Emmett got into trouble a lot.

"Hay I didn't do any thing, yet. I was just wondering if you would maybe, if you want, but only if you feel up to it, want to go to the movies with me tonight?" he asked or more like he rambled, it was so cute how could I say no to that?

"Yeah that would be great, I mean how could I say no to that face?" I said and picked his head up so that he would look me in the eye.

"Really? WOOOHOOO" he ran up the stairs and I could here him jumping up and down.

"Emmett Cullen you put a hole in that floor you're going to fix it!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. I giggled and made my way to my room.

When I got there Alice and Rosalie was standing there with evil little smirks on there faces. I raised my brow to them and they move toward me slowly like in the movies were the bad guy moves in for the kill.

"Get her!" Alice yelled and they jumped me.

For the next hour they primed and polished every inch of me, Alice did my makeup while rose did my hair. Then they were both gone, then Alice came bouncing in the room with a white dress and white little flats. **(Dress and shoes on profile)**

"Here go put this on" she told me and pushes me into the bathroom. When I walked both Alice and Rosalie's mouths dropped, I didn't think that I look that good I was just plain Bella, but what ever.

"Bella you look Beautiful." Alice said and Rosalie was nodding next to her. "Well Come on Emmett is waiting for you." She told me with a little giggle.

When we got down the stairs Emmett was waiting at the door for me, he looked so handsome in his button down shirt and dark jeans, his hair a mess.

"Wow Bella you look….beautiful" Emmett told me and I blushed.

"So do you, I mean handsome." I blushed again. He smiled at me a took my hand and lead my out to the hover car. It was tonight that I found out that Emmett had a small problem with speed, he had no limit. We made it to the movies within half an hour and it turned out that Emmett had hired a whole theater just for us.

"So what are we seeing?" I asked as he helped me sit down, being 8months pregnant kind of made it hared.

"Speed Racer" he said like a kid in a candy store.

"oh, how fitting" I giggled as he scold at me.

We watched the movie and every now and then Emmett would yell out Go Speed Racer GO and I would giggle at him.

We were walking out of the theater and Emmett had his arm around my waist, we were talking about where I wanted to get some food from when a girl stepped out in front of us, I swear I hared Emmett growl at her.

"Hi Emmy who's your friend?" she asked in a nasally voice, I didn't like this girl.

"Jessica, one don't call me Emmy and two what's it to you? And if you have to no this is Bella my girl friend." He told her, you could tell that he didn't like her either.

"Oh, and this yours also?" she asked pointing to my stomach, this time it was me that growled at her. How dare she, but Emmett spoke before I could get a word out.

"Yes 'he' is mine, do you have a problem?" Emmett had a menacing look in his eyes, it was scary. The girl look back at me the pretty much ran out of the movies.

"So 'Emmy' who was that?" I asked as we walked out to the car, he sighed shaking his head.

"That was Jessica, I go to school with her, and she's such a pain in my ass. I mean how many times someone has to be told NO before they get the point?" he started to rant as he helped me into the car. I giggled at the look on his face and we headed off to get some ice cream.

After Emmett and I got our ice cream, not that Emmett ate his, we headed home. It was late and I was bet, so when we got there I headed up to bed.

I tossed and turned for about an hour before I gave up and went to Emmett's room, he was playing his play station 11, when I walked in he looked up at me.

"What wrong? Are you ok? Is baby ok?" he started to panic, I smiled and sat on the sofa next to him.

"No were both fine, I just can't sleep." I told and he pulled me into his lap and started to play with my hair.

"Oh!" I yelped, and my hands fly to my belly

"What? What is it?" Emmett started to panic again and I just grabbed his hand and put it on my belly.

"The baby kicked." I said simply and Emmett calmed down and started to rub little patens on to my belly.

"Oh I feel it, that's my little man." He said and then looked at me, "sorry" he said and looked down away from, I sighed and pulled his face back up.

"It's ok, you can call him what ever you want, I…I …I think I'm in love or falling in love with you." I told him and he looked into my eyes then pulled my face down to his and kissed me, with so much passion I thought I was going to faint.

There you go hope that you like it,

Please review,

Xoxo Mariah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four people woooooo

Hope you like it

Chapter four: baby shower

BPOV

I was now 9months pregnant and Emmett had now been my Boy friend for a whole month. He was very excited when i said I would be his girl friend. He has also taken on the role of dad, if anyone says anything about me or the baby he gets very daddy bear.

Alice had finished the nursery and I feel in love with it the moment that I seen it, it had light blue walls that had the Alphabet in a different shade of blue, the crib is white and dark brown just like the rest of the room I just love it. **(Photo on my profile).**

But now Alice said that I had to have a baby shower, my only problem with that is that I already felt bad because they had spent so much money on me. It felt wrong, but Alice and Esme wouldn't have any of it. They had been planning the baby shower for three days. Emmett told me that they had invited some of their family to could and meet the two new members of the family, or so he put it.

"Bella where are you!?" Alice screamed through the house, I sighed and walked out of the nursery. "What are you doing in there so much?" she asked me when I got to the top of the stairs.

"It's nice in there, I like how quiet it is" I added on the last part for her.

"Ow ok well your baby shower is tomorrow and I don't want to here you complain about it, got it?" I nodded and walked to Emmett's room. He was sitting on the floor with baby books all around him.

When I walked in he looked up at, "You know it's a good thing that I don't sleep." He told and patted to floor next to him; I laughed and sat on the bed.

"If I sit down there I will never be able to get up." I laughed and he laughed with me, baby started to kick, like he always did when Emmett laughed or talked when I was in the room. "And you don't have to help if you don't want to." I told look at a book about breast feeding, thank god I don't have to do that.

"What?! I'm going to help you Bella, this little baby is going to be so spoiled. And I don't care if I am his real dad or not, I love him like he was mine." Emmett got up and sat next to on the bed, pulling me into his arms. He kissed my neck and along my jaw, I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. When he finally made it to my lips he court them and kissed me sweetly. He moved me back on the bed and lay over me kissing my face. He moved so that he was next to me and started to draw patterns on my belly.

"I love your belly, it's so cute." He told me, with only love in his voice and when he looked up at me it was all love in his eyes. "You hungry?" he asked and I nodded. "Stay here." Yeah where was I going to go? In the next minute he was back with my flasked that he had made foe me to put my blood in so I didn't have to see it. I smiled and took it from, baby was happy at having some dinner.

Emmett x Bella

The next mourning I woke up in Emmett's arms again, I didn't want to get up but I really had to pee. I slowly made to get up but Emmett was holding me to him.

"Emmett I have to pee" I whined and he let me go with a grown. I got up and moved as fast as I could to the bathroom. I sat down but then I felt funny it wasn't like I was peeing, oh god.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, I herd a thud and then Emmett was standing front of me.

"What!? What happened!?" he asked me franticly

"My my my water just broke, the baby's coming!!!!!" I screamed as my first contraction raked my body.

"CARLSLE" Emmett yelled and then everyone was in my bathroom.

Ok so I know that it's a short chapter, but I will up date soon.

I'm not going to write Bella giving birth, coz that shit is grows lol, it will be just after though.

So please review and ill up date soon

Xoxo Mariah


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: New baby**

**BPOV **

36 hours later and my beautiful baby was here, he was so beautiful. Carlisle said that he was healthy. And that's the last thing that I can remember before the pain took over my back felt as though it broken and sticking through my skin. I remember yelling to Emmett for help, I remember hearing my baby crying and that was it until I felt fire all over my body, And screaming for Emmett to put it out.

**EPOV**

Carlisle handed me my boy and he told us that he was healthy and that nothing was wrong. Then Bella started to scream, I didn't know what to do. She was screaming foe me to help her, to stop the pain I didn't no what the pain was. Then my baby started to cry to. I was so scared. Rosalie ran in and I handed her the baby to get him out of the room.

"Her spine is broken" Carlisle said and started to move around and I just stood there and looked at her, helpless. "Emmett!!! She's going to die!!!! We have to change her!!!" Carlisle yelled at me, What NO. I can't do that to her. "Emmett she's losing blood" He yelled. I wasn't going to loss her. I bent down over her and whispered in her ear 'I love you' before I bit down on her neck.

She started to scream for me again, I could do anything I just sat there and held her had, and tried to sooth her. It didn't really do anything but it was I could do.

Rosalie came in with the baby and handed him to me, he looked just like his mother. I loved him, but it was hard to look at him while Bella was in so much pain.

"That's the first time he's stopped crying in two days" She told me and I looked at her confused, I didn't here him cry. "He wanted to be with his mummy and daddy." She said and walked out of the room.

I sang to him and Bella and Bella didn't scream as much and the Baby feel asleep too.

It was one in the mourning when Bella really started to scream again. Carlisle came in and told me that the change was almost done. I quickly ran and put the Baby in his crib in my room. I didn't no how Bella would be when she really came to or how hungry she would be. I ran and sat next to her.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, then her eyes feel on me, she smiled at me and squeezed me hand.

"Emmett……..I love you" she said and pulled me down to kiss her. It was the best kiss of my life. "You've been holding out on me?" **(Sorry I had to put it in**) I laughed at her.

"Bella are you hungry, does your throat hurt?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, but I'm still a little thirsty, can I have my flask?" she asked and I almost feel off my set. "What?" she asked.

"Bella, most new bourn vampires….all they want is blood, to kill for human blood. can you smell anything that you want to eat?" Carlisle said, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can smell my flask." She said and we all just looked at her. Alice ran out of the room and was back in a flash with Bella's flask. "Emmett?" she said in a small voice looking at me. "Where's Hunter?" who in the Hell was Hunter? Edward laughed at me.

"The baby Emmett, she named your son." He told me still laughing.

"OH, well he's asleep right now babe, but when you finish your drink we can go see him." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Because Emmett found me when he was hunting Alice." She said and we all looked at her.

"Babe Alice didn't say anything." She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes she did, she wanted to know where I came up with the name Hunter." She told me and looked back to Alice whose mouth was hanging open.

"I was thinking that, I didn't say it." She said and looked at Edward who had the same look on his face, _HA suck on that._ I thought to him.

"Emmett!! Don't think like that to your brother." Bella scolded me. Edward stuck his tough out at me.

"Emmett can we go see Hunter now?" she asked looking up at me with pleading eyes. I smiled and nodded, she jumped up and ran from the room and down to our room where Hunter was. I was right behind her. She gasped when she seen him and turned to look at me. "He's so big, he looks about two weeks old" she said and looked back down at him. She took him into her arms and cradled him to her; she was such a good mum.

Hunter opened his eyes and smiled at Bella, that was odd. But he was so cute, Bella's smile didn't leave her face. She started to rock Hunter and he feel back to sleep. She placed him back in the crib and came over to me, I rapped my arms around her and held her close to me.

"Bella, Emmett could you two come down here?" Carlisle called to us, Bella look from me to Hunter and back again.

"He'll be fine." I told her and we walked down stairs. We sat down on the sofa with everyone.

"Bella there are something's I have to tell you about Hunter." Carlisle told her.

**BPOV**

"Like" I said, there was nothing wrong with my baby.

"Ok, well he is Half vampire half human, but you already new that. Umm he is grown really fast, about a week every two days, (not as fast a Renesmee) and he will only drink Blood. Also he can teleport him self." Carlisle told, I was in shook, my baby had a power? That's how I got away fromV2H and how everyday I would wake up in a different place all the time. "Other then that he is a normal happy little baby, who doesn't like to be kept from him mummy." Carlisle finished and I gave him a funny look.

"When you were…you know…he would teleport to you, Rosalie just gave up putting him back in his crib after a while." He told me, I smiled and looked at Emmett. He was smiling at me.

"Oh Bella can we have your baby shower now? Please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasesssssssssssse" Alice started to jump up and down in front of me.

"OK, why not?" I said and Emmett and went back up stairs, when we reached to the top of the stairs Hunter had just started to cry. I walked into our and picked him up.

I took him into the nursery and changed him, Emmett came back in with his bottle and I sat down in the big single sofa and feed him. Emmett sat on the foot stool and watched me. When he had finished his bottle I handed him to Emmett so that he could burp him. Emmett took him then looked at me.

"I cant I might hurt him." I smiled at him

"You want." Was all I said before I went down stairs to wash out the bottle and get myself something to drink; my throat was starting to burn.

Ok so how do you like it?

I know that I'm jumping a head but Hunter needed to be bourn before the big stuff happens…..and maybe I love Emmett with a baby.

So please review and I will update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: What Alice wants Alice Gets?**

**BPOV **

By that next mourning Alice had everything set up for the baby shower, she had invited Kate and Irina, who were close friends to the family. I was in the nursery finishing getting Hunter ready for the day when he Teleported out of my arms, this scared me. I ran down the stairs a vampire speed and found him in Emmett's arms; I sighed and walked over to them.

"You need to stop scaring mummy like that little man." I coo to him and took him with me to the kitchen to grab his bottle. I walked back to the family room and handed Hunter to Emmett.

"So Alice what torched do you have planned for me today?" I asked as I sat on the arm of the sofa Emmett was on. Alice just smiled sweetly at me and opened the door to the theater room, in there she had set up two tabled and they were already filled with presents. There were blue streamers all over the room and a banner that read 'It's a boy' there was a punch blow which I could smell had blood in it. "Alice this is…wow, thank you." I said and gave her a hug.

"I knew you would love, oh their here." Alice ran to the door and opened it to find to girls standing there with big smiles on there faces.

"Where is she?" one asked, she had blond hair and was about the same height as me.

"Yeah, where's the baby?" the other asked as the ran past Alice and into the house.

"Kate, Irina. This is Bella and that little man over there is Hunter here baby." She pointed over to where Emmett was still feeding him, they rushed over to them and started to coo over him and got really close. In the next seconded he was gone from and they both gasped and turned around to find him in my arms.

I smiled at them, "HI, sorry he doesn't really like to be pocked at." I told them and they nodded, still dumbstruck as to how he got to me. "Hi I'm Bella, It's nice to meet."

"You to Bella, I'm Kate and this Irine. Welcome to the family." She smiled at me. Alice told all to gat and sit down and the Theater room. I had to sit in a big chare with bows on it.

"First things first, PRESENTS" Alice was very existed. Emmett Came over and took Hunter and stood next to me while Alice started to hand me things. The first thing was from Esme and Carlisle, it was a stroller and carry/ Car seat **(pick on my profile**), I really liked it. I thank Esme and Carlisle both big hugs and kisses, Esme brushed it off saying that her grandson would only have the best.

The next thing was from Edward, Rosalie and Nessie **(Yes nessie is their daughter I just decided, lol)** it was a cot that you could take with you and another carry set and a capsule **(pick also on profile).** I thanked them to and Nessie told me that any time I needed a baby sitter she would be there as long as Jake wasn't here, I laughed and she told me that she wasn't kidding.

Kate and Irine each got me baby bags that were both really cute. **(Pick on profile)**

Alice and jasper got Hunter a room full of clothes for the next two to three months, as Alice put it.

But the best present was the one that Emmett got for him and Hunter; they were and blue tank top for Emmett and a blue onesy for hunter. Hunters said 'Cutie' and Emmett's top said 'It's from my side', I had to laugh at him for it. **(Pick on profile) **

"I just want to say thank you to everyone, you guys mean the world to me, you're the best family anyone could asked for." I said and raised my cup everyone followed.

The weeks moved on and hunter got bigger every week. Emmett and I had taken him to the park and he didn't really like the other babies. One of the other mothers told me it was normal at this age and not to that when he started school it would get better.

I stayed in touch with Kate and Irine after the baby shower, I really liked them. Hunter was now almost for months, but he looked about one and was starting to walk. He could roll around and crawl. Sit up on his own too.

Right now he was sitting in the crib that Edward and Rose had gotten him playing with a toy bear, I smiled at him and he smiled back a giggled. Emmett and the boys had gone hunting for the weekend and the girls had gone into New York for some shopping so it was just us.

"Aaaahhhh bbbbaaaahhhhh" hunter crooned and bit into the neck of his toy bear, he was so much like Emmett. "Mamma" I looked straight at him.

"Come here baby" I said and in the next seconded he was on my lap. "Say mamma Hunter, can you sat Mamma?" I asked and he smiled his toothy smile and said it again and again, throwing his little arms in the air. I smiled and hugged him close to me.

"Come on mister lets put you down for a nap." We walked up to the nursery, I sat down in the big sofa and Hunter curled up into a ball on my lap as I rocked him back and forth, humming softy , I ran my finger through his hair and within minuets he was out. I lay him down in his crib and turned on hi night light.

I went back down the stairs and picked up all the toys and things that were on the floor before I sat down and started to read my book. About half way through I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around at all the windows and I couldn't see anything, I heard a crashing sound and the sound of hunter crying I ran up the stairs at vampire seep to see Hunter setting up in his crib crying and someone jump out the window. I couldn't here there thoughts, I grabbed Hunter and ran to the phone.

"Emmett, Emmett someone was here. They tried to get Hunter they were in his room." I yelled panicked down the phone.

"OK Were coming home." I hung up and called Alice to tell her to come home as well.

I grabbed Hunter and held him to me, he was still crying. "It's ok, it's ok baby. Mammas here" I tried to lull him, he had a vise grip on my hoddy and there was no way in hell that he was letting go.

"BELLA!!!!! BELLA!!!" Emmett ran in the door, a panic stricken face. He ran to the sofa I was on and pulled us both into his arms. "It's going to be ok" I was so scared, but for me but for Hunter, I felt like the worst mother in the world.

"Here Bella I'll take him." Rose said but I held him closer to me and shock my head.

"Bella can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked and I tried to calm down a little.

"Well we were sitting here, and Hunter was playing with his bear. Then he said Mamma, then I took him up and put in down for a nap. I came back down here and cleaned, and then I started to read my book. I felt like someone was watching so I went up to check on him. When I got there, there was someone in his room but I didn't get to see who it was. I just grabbed Hunter and called you." I told them and Emmett didn't let me go, he was rubbing his hand up and down my side.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have left you here by yourself." Emmett was blaming himself. I started to shack my head.

"It's no one fault baby." I told.

"I'm going to get that fucking who came into my home, I'm going to kill that some of a bitch."

Ok so how was ?

Who was in the house?

What will Emmett do to save his family?

Review and you might find out .

Xoxo Mariah


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: New power**

Emmett hadn't left my side since the almost kid napping. No one let Hunter out of their sight. Emmett was so tense, he felt so bad and kept blaming himself. I tried to tell not to blame himself and that everything would be ok but it only calmed him down some.

"Bella, here drink this. Maybe you should go hunting, build your strength?" Carlisle handed me a glass filled with Brown Bear. I hadn't been hunting since before the incident. I just couldn't leave him.

"No, I'll stay here." I said as I watched Emmett play with Hunter.

"Mamma" Hunter called, I looked up and he was holding onto his toy bear and walking over to me, "Pay" he said and handed me the bear, I smiled and got down on the floor.

Emmett and I played with Hunter until about 7pm; I took Hunter up and gave him bath and bottle then to bed. He wouldn't sleep in his room so we set up his portable crib in our room.

I sat on the bed and Emmett pulled me to snuggle up with him under the blanket. He rapped me up in his arms and we just lied there.

"Bella?" he asked in a soft tone, I snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Can you remember anything about the people that kid napped you? Anything that may help lead us to then?" he asked, he was playing with my hair, I sighed I knew I would have to remember at some point. I started to think. To when I was first kid napped.

_Flash back: _

_I was walking home from school, my truck had a flat that mourning and I couldn't be stuffed changing it so I just walked. _

_I was almost home when I had a funny feeling that someone was following. I speed up, almost to a run. But the person that was following me just moved fast. Then I did the stupidest thing I went down a ally to try and loss them. I kept walking until I came to a brick wall. Shit. _

"_Hey the cutie" a deep voice called. A man, no a boy, he look about 17-18 stepped out of the shadows. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, what do you?" he smirked at me, I shivered and moved closer to the wall. _

_Then it all went black, he must over hit me or something I guess. _

_I woke up in a really bright room there was a girl standing over me, her long blond hair and red eyes, it scared me but I didn't let it show. She told me I was one of the few to be chosen. She told me that I was a mother now and that I was carrying a god. _

_It wasn't until I was allowed to come out of my room and meet the other 'chosen ones' that I found out that they were vampires. I remember only one name, they didn't use names they just called each other 'Brother' and 'sister', but there was one Dimitri. He was so mean to everyone. But to me he told me that I was going to be the best mother that my child would rule over others. _

_I remember his red eyes, always following. _

_End flashback_

Emmett pulled me closer to him, he stayed quiet for sometime. He would just rub my back and kiss my neck in a soothing manner.

"I know who's after you"

Ooo Emmett knows something,

Review and I'll up date sooner.

Xoxo Mariah


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: on the move**

**BPOV**

Emmett was running around our room packing everything he could get his hands on. He ran out of the room and down the stairs with a bag that had passports, photos, license for different states that had different names on them and other important papers. I picked Hunter up and sat him on my hip to walk down the stairs.

"Emmett I don't understand" Carlisle was saying as I walked into the room.

"Carlisle it them, their trying to get my son and my Bella. I'm not going to let that happen." Emmett was about to run back up the stairs, but I stopped him.

"Emmett" I said in a very stern voice, "Sit down and tell me, and everyone else in the room what is going on." I was staring him down and he new not to mess with me when I was pissed off, part of my mind reading power was that I could also show you thing that you really didn't want to see.

"OK, I'm sorry that I'm so jumpy it just that it's the Volturi." Everyone in the room looked shocked, apart from me because I didn't know what they were all shocked for. Emmett seeing thins started to explain all about them, hoe they were like the royals of the vampire world and they ruled over us all, killing who they thought was a threat or could expose us. "This is why Bella, I and Hunter have to go. We have to hide; I can't let them get Hunter or Bella." Emmett pulled me close to him bearing his head in my neck.

"Emmett if you leave it will be worse; it is safer to stay as a family." Carlisle told hi, holding Esme closer.

"He's right baby" I told him, stroking his hair back.

"Fine but we can't stay here, we needed to move." Emmett sat up, he back to boss mode now.

"How?" Alice asked, "If they have people watching the house they will see us leave." She said sitting on Jaspers lap.

"I don't know, we'll have to think of something. If they see us leave they will follow or just ambush us." He said then went into think mode. Hunter started to shift in my arms and tapping my face to get my attention. I looked down at him and he smiled I put him on the floor but he just teleported back into my lap. I didn't think anything of it but the next thing I knew Edward was jumping up and saying 'that's it, that's it' I looked at him Questioning look.

"Hunter!!!" he said pointing to him, I pulled Hunter closer to me. "No, what I mean is he can teleport us somewhere and if they have someone watching the house they will never know." He said, seaming very happy with himself. Rose lent over and kissed his check.

"I don't know if he can do that" I told them looking down, he was just a baby after all.

"He's done it before; he got you out of that place. Maybe if he took us one at a time it would work." Edward said, Emmett could see that I didn't really like this idea and sent Edward a look.

'_Lay off' _he thought toward his brother. I smiled my thanks to him.

"Let me think about it ok, we'll try and see if he can even do it before you all put your hopes on a three month old." I told them, I'm going to take him up stairs; Emmett stood up and put his arm around me. We were about to head up when all of a sudden we were in his room.

"Well I think he wants to help" Emmett chuckled, I couldn't believe it. My baby had just teleported all three of us up the stairs.

"Mamma, help" he said in his little baby words.

"I know Baby" I told him and hugged him closer to me.

After putting Hunter back to bed, Emmett and I went back to the others. They were all sitting around talking about where we would go.

After a long discussion we all decided that we should maybe go under grown for a while, but Carlisle said while we where all in hiding he would go and see the Volturi. I didn't really want to hide but it was for the best.

We where going to move to a small town in Australia, it was almost always cloudy and raining there so we wouldn't have to hind. Carlisle said it would be our safest bet, even if we couldn't go out all the time. He said that know there would even pay all that much attention to us and that Australians just like to mind their own bees wax.

Over the next couple of days we started to pack only the things that we would need, we weren't going to sale this house because we would be back. I was packing up some of Hunters things, manly just things that had been gifs, things that I had gotten from the baby shower. I didn't know how I was going to get the stroller, the crib that Rose and Edward had gotten us and a few other things but Alice said she had an idea. I had all of Hunters bags packed, the rest of us were just going to buy new cloths and things like that when we got there. I was only tacking the few things that meant the world to me, i.e. the necklace that Emmett had given me and photos that we and taken.

"Alice they are going to notes that we don't come out of the house we haven't left in like two weeks." I told here as I put the rest of Hunters things next to everyone's things.

"That's why you and Emmett are going to tack Hunter to the zoo. But first you and Hunter are going to teleport us to the new house. Then you put all of Hunters thing in the jeep and go to the zoo, after the zoo you act like your just going home. You pull the jeep into the garage and Hunter teleports all three of you, pluses the jeep to the new house." She finished with a little jump and clapped her hands.

"Alice will he be able to?" I asked, I didn't think that Hunter could teleport that much stuff.

"Yes I seen it, he will be a little tired when you get to the new house, but that's about it." She told me and wonders off. _Ok then _I through and went back up to Emmett.

Emmett was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I smiled at him and went over to the bed. I crawl onto him, straddling his lap. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I leaned down and kissed him. Our lips moved perfectly together, Emmett had his arms rapped around my waist keeping me to him. I brushed my toungh along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to me. We battled with our tough's until he let me win and I explored his mouth. Emmett moaned and pulled me closer to him. I smiled into the kiss; I really did love this man. Now I just had to tell him.

Ok all my lovely readers that's it for that chapter, I just have a question.

Would you like me to write a lemon for Emmett and Bella within the next few chapters?

Just like send me a message or something but if you all think that it's to fast or what ever we can bring them closer together, you know something like that.

Any way my love

Mariah


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: new Home **

**BPOV**

"Come sweetie, here we go." I cooed to Hunter as I did up his belts in the car. Emmett was putting his stroller in the back of the jeep.

Hunter and I had already taken the others to the new house, I didn't really get to see it because we landed a few blocks away in a clearing and they all ran to the house.

Hunter was very excited about going to the zoo; I just hope that he doesn't get hungry.

"Got it!" Emmett yelled, pumping his fist in the air. I giggled and Hunter laughed.

We had all of Hunters things packed up in the car and it was a little full. I jumped in my seat and Emmett got into the drivers seat. He backed out of the garaged and pulled out the drive way. On the way out I heard the last off someone's thoughts.

_Shit!! Now what? _

I smiled as we drove down the road; Emmett took my hand and entwined our fingers kissing the back of my hand. I kept making sure that no one was following us, and to my relief there wasn't.

"Here we are" Emmett shouted like a little kid as we pulled up, Hunter giggled and wiggled around wanting to go and see.

Emmett and I jumped out of the car, I got Hunter while Emmett got the stroller and baby bag. I put Hunter in the stroller and we walked to the entrance, Emmett got the tickets and we headed in.

We looked at all the animals, and Hinter loved the bears the most. Emmett got the two of them matching hates that said 'Bear lovers' on them. We all laughed at how ironic it was.

"Look mamma" Hunter pointed to a man dressed as a big fish playing with all the little kids where the playground was. "Play?" he asked, looking up at me with his big brown eyes, one of the only things that he got from me.

"Ummm?" I looked at Emmett and he nodded smiling and taking him out of the strolled and walking over to the fish man. Emmett had Hunter on his shoulders. Hunter was giggling and reaching out to the guy in the fish out fit. He put his hands back on Emmett's head; I was standing next to them I looked up and if was the perfect photo opportunity. I quickly grabbed the camera from the baby bag and took a shot,

"Hunter? Look at mamma" I said and they both turned to look at me, I took a photo of the both of them looking at me and put the camera back in my bag.

At about 3pm I told Emmett it was time to go because Hunter was starting to fall asleep in the stroller. I wanted him to nap on the way home so that he would have enough energy to transport us to the new house.

It would take us about an hour to get home so I pulled out the camera to look at all the photos I had taken today.

I giggled of Emmett with his head in a bear statues mouth came up. It had scared Hunter and he through his dummy at the statue.

Another one of all of us came up, we were sitting under a tree just after I gave Hunter his bottle, witch was made of metal, and I had asked one of the workers to take it for me.

As soon as we got to the new house I was going to print them and start a scrap book and maybe even get some of them framed.

We pulled on the drive way and I let out a sigh and looked back at Hunter he was just starting to wake up. So I figure I would give him a bottle and then we would head off. Emmett pulled into the garage and I looked at him.

"Let him wake up at little more, ill get him a bottle then we'll go" I told him, he nodded and got out of the car. To get Hunter while I got one of his bottles from the baby bag.

"Ready little man?" Emmett asked Hunter, he was sitting on my lap because he didn't want to be put back in his car seat. Hunter nodded and giggled as he closed his eyes and it went dark for a minute then we where in the same clearing as before.

**(Hey sorry I just decided that I didn't want them to move to Australia now, they are moving to England. Sorry love Mariah) **

Emmett found the road and we soon found the new house, Esme was waiting out the front for us with a worried look on her face. But as we pulled up it vanished and was replaced by one of happiness. She called everyone out the front to help with our bags before the car was even stopped.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to get worried. What took you so long?" Esme took me and Hunter into a hung and squished us.

"NO were all fine, Hunter was just a little worn out from his big day at the zoo that I let him have a little nap and a bottle before we left, and before you ask Alive yes I got photos and no Edward Emmett didn't try to eat any of the animals." I told them and Jasper laughed and put his hand out, to which Edward put a 20 in. I laughed and we all headed in side the house.

It was beautiful it was an old English stile cottage, but it was still really big. Esme had the best taste in design. Alice took us up to what would be our room.

It was a big room with its own bathroom, a big four post bed in the middle. The walls were a light baby blue with a cream carpet. I loved it.

Hunter was falling asleep in my arms so I took him to his new room, put him in his little P.J's that had bears on them and put him in his crib.

I sighed walking back down the hall to my room, Emmett was lying on the bed watch some T.V. when I walked in he turned it off and opened his arms out to me. I happily climbed into them and snuggled into his chest.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I replayed not wanting to move.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, I looked up at him

**(Now I was going to leave it here for this chapter, but because I love you all I'll some more)**

I didn't know what to say, my mind was screaming YES HELLS YES but I was to shocked to say anything so I just nodded and jumped up and smashed my lips down on his.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he chuckled.

"You can take that as a Hells Yes." I laughed and mashed my lips to his again, this was a much sweeter kiss, but still held all the passion that I held for him in it.

"I love you" I told him as I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you more" he told me and pulled me back to him.

We just lied together that night, we didn't really speak. We would kiss each other every now and then and smile at each other. There was lots of I love you's.

Well there you go my lovelies

Review review review

Love Mariah


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

**BPOV**

I stopped on the stairs on the way down the next mourning to take in what everyone was thinking about Emmett and I getting married.

_Yay a wedding, it's about dame time. _Alice

_I wonder if Rose will want to get married again now, shit. I need to make sure Renesmee isn't thinking about getting married to Jacob. _Edward

_OH Yay I hope I get to be a brides made. Maybe Edward and I can get married again. _Rose

_Yay a wedding, Alice will be so happy_. Esme

_Everyone is so happy, it's nice to be thinking of something nice for a change._ Jasper

I smiled and took a deep unnecessary breath as I walk down into the family room with Emmett, our hands entwined together. Everyone looked up at us and smiled before I was tackled to the floor by a flash of black. Alice tackled me to the floor, she was hugging me and talking at a 100mph. I giggled and pushed her off of me.

"OK ok Alice" I giggled as Emmett helped me up and pulled me over to sit on his lap.

"So let's see the ring then" Alice clapped and grabbed my left hand.

"Umm I haven't gotten her one just yet, it's still coming. I had to get it sent here instead." Emmett told us, I kissed hi check and smiled at him.

"Babe I don't need a ring to know that you love me." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again but this time on the lips and a lot harder.

"OK ok that's enough of that." Esme said and we pulled apart to look into each others eyes.

We spent most of the day around the house, Hunter playing with all of his new toys that Alice had brought for him. Emmett and I spent most of the day going over tactical movers; Emmett was teaching me how to fight. He said that I was pretty good and with a little more practices I would be even more deadly. And my ability to know what my opponent was thinking also helped.

We were sitting on the grass talking we Hunter came out of the house in a little battery jeep.

"Look mamma, just like Daddy's" he shouted, Alice was taking photos from the back door and Emmett was chancing him around.

"NO NO I'm to fast for you Daddy!!" he yelled and giggled as the went around and around in circles. I was laughing so hard that I didn't see him coming straight for me, next thing I know hunter ran right past me at almost vampire speed. I looked up to see his little JEEP over by the door and Alice and Emmett with their mouths hanging open.

"Mamma save me!" he cried as he held onto my leg. I snapped out of it and picked him up spinning him around.

"I'll save you baby" I told him and we ran into the forest to the clearing that we had found when. We lay in the clearing watching the clouds for a while and Hunter would tell me what he saw.

We were about to head back when I seen something move behind the trees, I sniffed the air and the smell that hit me almost made me scream. I pick Hunter up and held him close to me as I started to run. I only made it a few steps before someone grabbed me from behind.

"Where do you think you are going little Isabella?" I knew that voice and I knew who it was. Alac. "Come now we have missed you and my brother would love to meet his son."

Well? What do you think ?

Love Mariah


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of things to do of late, like trying not to fail out of year 12, lol. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 11.

Emmett's POV

I watched as Bella ran with Hunter to the clearing they had found when we first had moved in here. I smiled, my son was getting so big, it made really want to have my own biological child with Bella, but I loved Hunter more then anything, and would never let anything happen to him, or his mother, those sons of bitches that were after them would pay if they ever laid a hand on my baby, or my soon to be wife.

I walked in to the house and sat down with Edward and jasper and started a game of COD with them, it had been about half and hour and I was starting to wonder where Bella and Hunter were, I got up and wondered out the back door, as I opened the door, I took in a breath of air and smelt them straight away. The Volturi.

Edward and jasper must have smelt them to because they were at my side and running along with me in a matter of seconds. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us, Edward in front, but only slightly.

I jumped through the trees on the edge of the clearing and over two members of the guard, landing in front of Bella and Hunter, who clung to her chest, in a defensive position.

"Get out of here" I hissed at them, Edward and Jasper baking me up, taking position around Bella as well.

"Well, I see that you have done well for yourself" Alec said to Bella, I hissed at him again, but he didn't seem fazed, but his eyes gave him away, he knew that we would not let anything happen to a member of our family, and it was clear that Bella was my mate. "Dose your, umm, what ever he is know what you are Bella? Dose he know what your 'True' story is? How you came to have my brother's baby?" he asked, Bella hissed at him this time as well.

"Demetri is not the father of my son, he raped me, and you all kept my locked up, doing test on me, he would rape me every day, he is not my sons father, Emmett is." She hissed out through her teeth, holding our son closer to her.

"AAAAH, I see that you have told him," he looked to me, "Dose it not make you sick, To think of another mans hands on her? Touching her? Pleasing her?" he said with a snide smirk, I growled low at him.

"NO, he never pleased her, you, all of you are sick." I spat at him, "Testing like that on poor human girls, young girls that had good lives ahead of them. You are what make me sick." I got lower into my stance, waiting for them to attack, Alec simply smiled at us, though could see the fear in his eyes, he only had 6 members of the guard with him, and he knew that we could take them. They backed away from us, into the trees, until we could no longer smell them. I turned to Bella and Hunter, sighing and pulling them into my arms, holding them close to me.

"I'm so sorry babe, I should have gotten here faster." I held them firmly to me.

"Daddy" hunter clung to my neck, and Bella berried herself in my chest. "Can we just go home?" she asked, I nodded and scooped her up into my arms, running them back to the house.

Hunter would not let go of me, Bella and I curled up in our bed, Hunter still hugging close to me. He was asleep now, but still held a firm grip on my T-Shirt. Bella had her head resting on my lap, I was running my hand threw her hair, trying to calm her down a bit, the Volturi Vampires had really done a number on her, I knew that, but seeing them again must have been hard for her.

Carlisle was so made with Aro, who was meant to be one of his closest friends, that in knowing I was Bella's mate and part of the Cullen Clang he still allowed them to come here, and threaten his family, he had been on the phone from the time he had gotten home, expressing his anger to Aro himself.

Bella looked up at me; I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Emmett?" she asked, I nodded for her to go on. "I'm sorry for my past, and all the shit you have to put up with because of me." She said, she had a look of disgrace all over face, I fronded, shifting Hunter and leaned down to press my lips to his head.

"No baby, it doesn't matter to me, it was not your fault, at all, I will kill them if they ever come back and try to pull something like that again. But don't you ever, ever be sorry for those monsters, and that is what they are, they are evil and vile simply because they can be."

She stared into my eyes for a long moment, then smiled and threw her arms around me.

"Emmett, I love you sooooo much, you always know how to make me feel better." She said and kissed the side of my mouth; I chuckled a little and held her to me.

"I love you too." I told her kissing the top of her head.

Bella's POV

I sat with Alice in the mall at a table two weeks after Alec had shown up. It was the first time that I had been away from both Hunter, and Emmett, I was looking at my phone the whole time, looking at the time, seeing if we could get out of here soon.

"Bella, this is a day for you to just sit back and relaxes. Emmett can handle Hunter for a few hours, and Esme is there to help him if needed. Now come on, there is a sale on at VS." She pulled me up from the table and dragged me to Victoria secret. We looked through the whole shop before going along and picking out things that we needed, or wanted.

"Oh, Bella, look at this!" Alice called out, I looked over the racks the see Alice Jumping up and down. I found her and seen what she was so happy about. It was a little yellow, two piece swim suit. It had a fairy in the top right corner of the top half, and on the bottoms they were fait, but there.

"Wow, these are really cute, but Alice, we live in London, it always so could here, where on earth would I wear this." I asked, but Alice had her vision face on. I waited until she came out of it.

"Oh, well if that isn't just perfect?" she smiled and grabbed up three of the swim suits in different colours.

What was that al about?

Sooooo, how did you like it?

Please review, I sooooo love getting them, and will Wright more, the more I get them


	12. Chapter 12

"An island?" I asked, shock written all over my face, "Who the hell buys someone an island for a present?"

Emmett just shrugged and kept packing our things, I was following him around our room. Hunter, was sitting on the bed with his toy bear, waiting for my to give him some more attention. I kept asking Emmett questions, that is until I felt something hit me on the back of the head, I turned to see Hunter sitting there, looking at me, a smile growing on his lips.

"Did you just throw that at me?" I asked and pointed to the block the was now lying on the floor. "Did you?" I asked again, he may still be a baby, but he had to learn right from wrong. "Hunter?" he looked down at his bear, his lip starting to shack.

I felt bad for telling him off, but he was not going to grow and be some spoilt little brat that you see at the Mall.

"Bells, babe, he was just trying to get your attention." Emmett put in, I gave him a look and he went back to his packing.

"We do not throw things at mamma baby." I told him, picking him up and holding him to my chest, he nodded a little, "Sorrwe Mamma." He said and kissed my cheek, how could you stay mad at that. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and told him it was alright.

After Emmett had everything packed we headed down the stairs to see what everyone was up to.

"Bella, Bella look what my mummy got for me!" Nessie ran up to and showed me the necklace around her neck, it was just like her mothers, and had the family crest on it. I smiled her told her how pretty it was. Sitting down in the sofa with Hunter on my lap.

As soon as she had shown me the crest it had occurred to me that neither Hunter nor I had one. Did they not want us to, had they not let Emmett give me one, worse yet, did he not feel that I deserved one, or hunter, for he wasn't really part of the family?

I didn't say anything and just put on a happy face for them all to see, though Hunter kept looking at Nessie neck then to everyone in the room, to their wrists and necks were each of them had a family crest of some kind. Emmett noticed but didn't say anything.

At about 2 o'clock I said that I was going to take hunter for a walk, I didn't feel much like being with them all right now, it was bad enough that I had to spend all day and night traveling with them tomorrow. Hunter and I went for our walk, I put him in his new stroller that had bears all over it and we walked to the park, it was a cloudy day so I didn't stand out, and there weren't to may people at the park.

Hunter played in the sand for a little while, then I smelt it, I looked up to see a tanned skinned little girl sit down in the sand with Hunter, I sniffed the air and my eyes landed on a young boy about my age watching her, he seen my looking and walked over, an angry look on his face.

What do you think you are doing here leach, looking for some young pray?" he asked, I was taken back, no one, human that is, had ever spoken to me like that before, and what did he call me, 'leach'?

"What? Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? I can take my son to the park if I want, I don't need some dogs permission." I yelled and stood up, went over and picked up Hunter and started a fast human speed walk away, that was until I felt him following me.

"Hey, come back here." He called; I looked over my shoulder to see him carrying the little girl that Hunter was playing with.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"oh my god, it is you" he breathed. I pulled back as he went to tock my face. "you don't know me, Jacob, Jacob Black, you used to live around the block from me, our fathers are best friends, or they were."

I did know this boy, we had grown up together, I had looked after him when his mother died and his father couldn't. He stayed with us, my Jake.

"Jake…" I moved forward to get closer to him, but pulled back, covering my nose. "Jake, you really smell." I told him.

He frowned at me, "So do you, what happened to you, you have a son, who did this to you?" he waved his hand up and down my body, obviously wanting to know who had turned me, but how did he know about vampires, why did he smell so much, and who was the little girl on his arm?

Jake and I went and got a coffee, I didn't get one, but it made him feel more comfortable. We talked about what had happened in our lives, I told him my stories, and he told me his.

"So, after you disappeared, I was a little lost. I got into some trouble, involved with some Bad people. Then one day, BAM! I'm a werewolf." He looked down at his little girl, Lilly, then back up to me. "Then I met Casey, she was so sweet, and knew about all this stuff, she really helped me, I really fell for her, I imprinted on her. A few months after we started dating she came to me and told me that she was pregnant, and that her parents had kicked her out, Billy wasn't happy, but he let us stay at the house. Then-then she didn't make it throw the labor, I guess your Emmett would know what that is like." He said and brought Lilly into his lap.

"Jake, I'm so sorry that that happened to you. Where are you staying, why are you in London?" Hunter jumped up onto my lap and rested his head on my chest; it was his nap time, so I rocked him a little while Jake finished his story.

"Everyone in Forks new us, they had already put us in our place. I wanted to start over, where there were no wolfs, or reminders of all the horrible things that had happened." I nodded.

"Would you like to come and meet my family? I'm sure that they would love to meet you, even if you are meant to be enemies." I giggled at the thought.

"I guess." He said and we headed to my car. I put Hunter in his seat, and Jake just held Lilly.

And hour later I pulled up to the house, Emmett was sitting out the front waiting for us with a worried look on his face. He shot up and ran to the car door.

"Bella! Where have been I was so worr…" his words trailed off as he seen Jake sitting next to me. "What. Is. That?" he asked pointing to Jake.

"This is Jake, my best friend from when we were kids, I ran into him, and his daughter Lilly at the park." I told him. He looked mad.

"It..." he started,

"He, or Jake." I interrupted him.

"He is a werewolf, and you let him near our son?" he growled at me.

"Oh save it Emmett, if I didn't think it was safe I never would have let him near Hunter." I got out and was going to slam my door when I remember that the kids were still asleep.

"Bells, if it's a problem, I can take Lilly and go, no big deal." He said it, but I knew he didn't mean it. I loved Emmett but Jake was the only thing I had from before all of this happened.

"NO, no don't go, come in, please." I held Hunter and led him in side, Emmett close behind.

The Family was all sitting in the lounge room and all let out a collective gape when we walked in.

"Bella, what have you done?" Carlisle asks.

"What? Yes yes he is a werewolf, but he is also one of my closest friends, I can't kick him out, he is part of my family, like a little brother to me."

"Little brother my ass." Emmett muttered.

How did you like?

Please review.

Love Mariah


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter guys, sorry for the wait, wasn't felling so well, but here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight; it all belongs to SM, how lucky she is. **

**P.S there is a Lemon in this chapter so don't read most of the middle if you don't like that kind of thing. **

**BPOV **

It had been two days now since Jake had come back into my life, we had to leave the mourning after I had introduced everyone to him and Lilly, and they all seemed fine with him, even Rose, who said as long as he stayed out of her way, then there would be no problems, and Nessie just followed along with her mother.

All but Emmett that is, the whole way to the island he was acting like a little kid, he wouldn't even look at me. Then when we had got here, he would take Hunter and go, for hours. I was starting to feel a little neglected.

So that night, after the others had retired to their rooms and Hunter was fast asleep I had confronted him.

He was sitting on our bed, that hadn't been used, reading some car magazine. I crawled over the bed and laid my head down in his lap, looking up at him, waiting for him to even notice that I was there.

After a few minutes I got frustrated and huffed sitting up, I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm reading, what's wrong with you?" he asked, looking back at his book.

"Well for a starter my fiancé won't even touch me, let alone look at me." I huffed, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mmmm, maybe 'Jake' can help you." He said in a tone that implied he didn't really care. I glared at him.

"Oh my God Emmett, I don't want Jake to help me, it would be like having sex with my baby brother, do you know how wrong that is? I changed his dippers; did you know that, I looked after him when his mom died? I have never and will never think of him in that way, and he has already found his mate, but she died, and werewolf's mate for life. Baby I love you, you should know that." I finished my little rant with my eyes pleading with him to understand, I didn't think I could take much more of this.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "you really changed his dippers?" he asked, I sighed in relief. I jumped into his lap and pressed my lips to his, he pulled my tighter against him, and I ground my hips down on him, feeling his erection. "Mmmm, I love you." He mumbled as he laid kisses along my neck, I raked my fingers threw his hair; it had been so long since we had been together.

"Emmett, I need you." I whisper against his neck, he let out a moan, and rolled us so that he was on top of me. He looked into my eyes, a smile gracing his lips as he ran his hand dawn my sides to the hem of my teddy, running his soft fingers along my hip bone. I shuddered from the feeling and he smiled wider, kissing me again, tracing my lips with his tongue, I parted my lips for him, giving the access to my mouth, his hands slowly pushing my teddy up, pulling it over my head, barely losing the contact with my lips.

I ran my hands over his back, feeling every muscle, every dint and curve of his body. He hadn't been wearing a shirt, so now the two of us were just left in our bottoms. He started to kiss down my neck, sucking on my collar bone, moving down still to capturer one of my pert nipples in his warm mouth, I let out an audible moan, that I knew everyone in the house had to have heard. But for right now I didn't seem to care, for Emmett was taking care of me.

Moving down my body he pulled my panties down my legs, kissing his way back up, to my dripping center. He ran his tongue along my slit and I let out a little yelp at the sensation.

"OH Emmett, yes." I pulled on his hair, egging him to go on, which he did, oh god did that boy have a wonderful tongue and oh boy did he know how to use it.

Finally I couldn't take anymore of his teasing and pulled him back up to me, "Emmett, I need you, now." I pleaded with him.

"What do you need baby?" he asked, that dame sexy smirk in place. He ran the head on his cock along my slit, I started to pant.

"You…in…me…NOW!" I couldn't wait any longer and thankfully he didn't make me wait. He pushed into me fully; I dug my nails into his back.

"Oh god Emmett YES" I screamed, not worrying that the other could here me. He pushed into me harder, pulling one of my legs up around his waist to get a better angle.

"OOhhh baby, yes." He moaned as he pressed his face into my neck, nibbling on the skin there.

This went on for hours, the two of us in may different passions, me on top, him on top, doggy, backwards, even the 69 position, which he never got offend and took full advantage of it.

When the sun had come up the next morning we continued to lay in our bed, snuggled up together, Emmett running his fingers threw my hair.

"I love you Bella, and I can't wait for you to become my wife." He said, in a soft voice, that only I could here, I smiled up at him, looking down to my finger, where the ring, that still hadn't arrived would soon be, and there it would stay.

"You know, when we get back were moving again, Carlisle says that some of the nurses have been saying that he doesn't fit his age, and that his kids are all still looking the same as when they had first seen us. We all get a say on where we go, where would you like to go?" Emmett asked as he gave my shoulders a soft massage.

"It doesn't really bother me, but I would like to go to school again, be around people, maybe even graduate this time." I giggled, he chuckled along with me.

"I was thinking that when Hunter got a little older and stopped groaning that maybe, we could go off on our own for a little while? Get a little house somewhere and just be us?" I looked up at him and seen the hope in his eyes.

"Em, that would be so perfect." I told him and kissed his jaw. "But for right now we still have a little boy who is waiting for us in the kitchen, which means we have to face the others." I groaned a little at the thought. Emmett laughed and pulled me up from the bed, dressing me in his hoddie and I added some panties and shorts, he frond and we made our way to the kitchen, where Hunter sat up on the counter drinking a class of what smelled like brown bear, I shock my head, would he ever drink anything else?

"Hey there little man, share with your old man." He said as he walked over to Hunter, picking him putting him on his hip, Hunter handed him the Glass which he was all to happy to take a drink from.

"Good morning baby." I said to him as I kissed his forehead.

"I hope you at least brushed your teeth before you came out here, after what was in your mouth last night." Rose sniggered from across the room; I sent her a glair as the others all laughed.

"Rose, don't talk like that around my son." I hissed at her, she just shrugged and walked off.

We spent to rest of the week going over much the same routine, Spending the day at the beach, or hiking, watching movies, swimming with the dolphins. Hunter had a great time, but by the end of the trip, he looked about 4 almost 5 years old, I felt as if he was growing way to fast. He was not a baby anymore, he was my little man.

Alice and I had being taking so many photos, and making scrap books from the time he was bourn, it looked as if they ranged over years, not mealy one.

When we got back, Jake and Lilly were waiting for us at the Airport; Emmett was a lot nicer to him now and even said he was sorry for the way that he had acted. Esme said that it wasn't right for him to live on his own with Lilly and invited him to live with us, Hunter loved the idea, and so did I, having Jake here made me forget all about that whole family crest thing.

It was now only two months until my wedding to Emmett, the ring he had got for me had finally come in, it was beautiful, it was the family crest, only in a diamond, he said that he had a rist band for Hunter, and he was planning on giving it to him on his 16th birthday.

Hunter and Lilly got along great, and Nessie loved having another little girl around; she was always dressing her up and playing dollies with her. Our new family was coming together rather well, and there was only good things to come from here on out.

**Review, review, review, please review I love getting them, makes me all happy inside. **

**If your send me your love I will update much much faster, that's a promises. **

**Love Mariah, **

**p.s tell me what you thought of the lemon please. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Perfect" Alice smiled as she put the finishing touch on my makeup. "you look wonderful Bella" she told me and handed me the bunch of red roses, I loved roses, they were the first flower Emmett had ever given me.

Flash back

I had been staying with Emmett and the Cullen's for almost two months now, Emmett and I had had a wonderful time on our first date.

I was sitting under a big willow tree out by the river in the backyard, reading 'Romeo and Juliet' again, it was a beautiful day, the sun was only just covered my clouds and the sky was blue, with just a light breeze.

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady."

"OH!" I screeched, Emmett was hanging up-side-down from a thick branch of the tree, scaring me half to death. "Oh Emmett, thank you, it is beautiful, but maybe next time, be a little more subtle, the baby is kicking up a storm now." I smiled at him as I took the beautiful full red rose from his hand.

He smiled his cheeky little smile at me, "You love it, don't lie" he swung down and landed lightly next to me under the tree, I just smiled and brought the rose to my nose, it did smell wonderful.

End Flash back

"Bella, earth to Bella!" Alice was waving her hands back and forth in front of my face.

"Sorry Alice, must have been off with the fairies, sorry." I shrugged

She just nodded and started pushing me out the door and down to the back garden. Rose, Neisse and Lilly were all waiting for us at the back doors, Neisse and Lilly each had a little basket filled with peach rose petals.

"wow, Bella you look really pretty." Neisse said, Lilly nodded next to her.

"Thank you, you girls look very pretty to." I told them, they both smiled big smiles and moved a little to make their dresses fan out. Alice, Rose and I laughed at them.

Them the music started, "Ok girls you go out first, remember three steps them drop a handful of petals till you reach your daddy's ok" Alice reminded them and pushed them out the doors. Alice and Rose walked out next, Alice told me to count to Five then follow them.

1…2…3…4…5, here we go.

The doors opened and I stepped out, the garden look like a wonder land, most things were white or off white, so that now my dress really stood out, the bright red of it could have been seen in Australia. I looked up and seen Hunter Running to me, I smiled and took his hand.

"You look beautiful momma." He said, as he led me the rest of the way to the alter were Emmett was waiting, we locked eyes and then I couldn't tack mine off of him. Slowly I made my way to him, hunter stopped just in front of his dad handed my hand to Emmett's, if I could cry I would have been. I bent down and gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek, then he handed my hand to Emmett's.

Carlisle started the ceremony, there weren't that many people there, just friends of the Cullen's, Jake, and a few people we had made friends with over the last two months.

Emmett started his vows,

"Isabella Marie swan, on this day I pelage my love, to be there for you, and our son, in the good time and the bad. From the first time we meet I new I was in love. I promise to always love you, to be fateful, and this handsome for the rest of eternality. Always and forever." He kissed my hand and slipped my wedding band onto it.

My vows,

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, on this day I pelage my love to you, to protect you, keep you out of trouble, and safe. Today I give myself to you, and leave my heart in your hands, for I know that you will always protect it. You are my one true love, always and forever." I slipped his wedding band on his finger and Carlisle proclaimed us husband and wife, Emmett leaned and kissed me softy, entwining our fingers together, flashes started going off ten to the dozen. Emmett led me past all of our friends and family and over to the dance floor was we had our first dance.

The night move along a lot faster then I would have liked, it was like I was living in a fairy tale.

Emmet and I would be leaving soon for our honeymoon. I really didn't want to leave Hunter, it was hard to be away from him for more then a few hours, but Esme said it would be fine and that she and Rose could handle it. I finally agreed when Emmett mentioned all the alone time we would have.

Dam him and his sexy self, Alice had us all packed and ready to go. I had changed out of my wedding dress and into a slimmer, red dress for the plain ride, to where ever it was that Emmett was taking me. Hunter was sitting on my hip, his head resting on my shoulder half asleep. But he new that we were going and didn't want to miss it.

"Ok Bella are you ready?" Alice asked and she came boding back in threw the front doors. I smiled at her and looked down at hunter who had his thumb in his mouth and eyes closed. "He'll be fine B I promise." She said.

"OK, I'm ready, where is Emmett? I wanted to hunt a little before we had to leave. Just in case you know?" I asked, she nodded and frowned, I took it as her not knowing where my husband was either.

"OK!" Emmett jumped out in front of me, startling me, and Hunter who let out a cry, "Oh buddies, daddies sorry come here." He took Hunter from me and rocked him until he settled.

"Emmett," he looked up at me, put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep it down, he nodded.

"Come on," I told him to follow me upstairs. He put Hunter in his crib, I kissed his forehead then Emmett did, we stayed there looking over him for a few minutes, my little angle.

"Come on babe, we need to get going, or were going to miss our flight." He told me and wrapped his arms around me, leading me to the car waiting for. I had a bad feeling.

Well what do you think? Sorry about the wait btw, just didn't have the time :P

Anyway please review

Love Mariah


	15. Book two, chapter one

**Chapter one of Book two. **

**Home coming. **

BPOV

It was the last day of our honeymoon we would be heading home tonight and I was thankful that nothing had happened, well to us at least. Emmett had taken me to a small villa in the country, out of the way in Texas. It was sunny all the time and I just loved the way he shimmered in it, glowing like the angle he is. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I wanted to be home with my son.

"Ok, that's all the bags packed, we just have to wait about another hour for the sun to go down so that we can drive to the airport." Emmett said as he came back in threw the big wood front doors of the villa. I nodded and gave him a sly smile, there was a lot we could do in an hour. Emmett picking up on my train of thought picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running to the bed room. I giggled as he moved at vampire speed to get our cloths off with out ripping them.

"Emmett!" I moaned as he licked up the side of my neck.

An hour later we were getting into the rental car in the cool dark night, throwing sly smirks at each other. God it would be awhile before we could make that much noise again. We speed to the airport and checked right in and boarded the plain. It was a six hour flight home so the sun would only just be coming up, but the weather was meant to be cloudy and raining so it was ok.

Emmett and I sat in slightness for most of the flight, acting as if we were sleeping, but Emmett was telling me both loving and dirty things threw his mind that rang into mine loud and clear, it was nice.

Finally the plain landed and we were all to happy to be back, and so close to home, after colleting our bags we picked up Emmett's JEEP from the airport parking and headed home. The closer we got to home the more it started to rain. Pulling up in front of the house I could almost feel my son, and it wasn't a happy feeling. I looked to Emmett who seemed to feel the way I was.

We jumped out of the car and ran into the house, Rose was passing the TV room with Hunter in her arms, he was screaming, its was the loudest and most I had ever seem him cry.

"Its ok sweetie, your ok." Rose tried to calm him.

"NOOOOO, I Want Mamma and Daddy!" he wailed.

"Esme!" Rose called, Esme ran in with the bottle and they tried to feed him Emmett looked down at me, this was so not like him. Emmett cleared his throat and Esme and Rose spun around looking at us, the relief n their eyes was extreme. "Look baby, its mamma and daddy." Rose said to Hunter, he pushed himself away from her, turning his body.

"MAMMA, DADDY!" he screamed and popped up in my arms, gripping around my neck.

"What the hell is going on her Rose, Mum?" Emmett asked Rubbing Hunters back, they both feel into chairs and sighed.

"I don't know. You guys left and he was still sleeping. He woke up the neck mourning and it was all fine until he ran into your room to show some art work we were doing and you weren't there, then he just started crying and screaming. And he really hasn't stopped, he slept a little but not much and he won't eat. We didn't want to call you and ruin your good time away. I don't know what was wrong, Nessie never did this and Jake tried to help but he said Lilly never acted this way either." Rose explained. I nodded and told her it was ok, and took Hunter up to our room and sat down on the bed; he stayed clinging to me with his head buried in my neck.

"Here baby, try getting him to eat something." Emmett sat down with me and handed me his bottle.

"Hunter? Look at mamma baby." He sat back a little, his little eyes red and face still wet. I smiled at him and kissed his little cheek, drying off his face. "What's wrong baby? Why were you crying?" I asked him, he took the bottle from his father and started to drink it, laying his head on my chest and letting out a little sigh. "I guess he just didn't like being left behind." I said to Emmett who nodded and ran his finger down Hunters face, Hunter took hold of his finger and held it as he finished drinking his bottle.

Hunter really didn't like to be left alone, rose said that the hole time we were gone it was like that, he would scream and cry and would keep asking where we were, and he would not go outside the house, something was defiantly wrong. The day after we got home Hunter seemed to be ok, and had calmed down a lot, he slept through the night and was eating again. He still didn't want Emmett or me away from him.

I was sitting in the sun room with Alice and Rose and Hunter looking at some schools in the next town we were going to move to. Edward and Emmett grabbed a football and ran out the back door, that's when Hunter let out the scream, and ran as fast as his chubby little legs would carry him to the back doors, "Daddy NO!" he screamed and Emmett Ran back to him picking him up.

"What buddy? What's out there?" he asked, sending me a look, I ran over to them.

"Bad man." He sad and wrapped his little arms around Emmett's neck, "Don't hurt Daddy." He said to the backyard.

"Ill kill him, he's here, out there, and he talked to my son and scared the crap out of him." I seethed, I took Hunter from Emmett and glared out into the back yarded, I was going to kill that fucker; no one scares my son, or threatens my family.

**Hunter point of view, the wedding. **

Hunter watched as his mum and dad danced around the dance floor, all the adults watched and took photos of them, Lilly was eating a tart and smiling watching her new aunt and uncle with a big smile.

Hunter didn't want to watch anymore, he jumped down from his chair and stumbled to where his auntie Alice had moved his Jeep to so that they could set up for the wedding. He got in and before he could start it up he could here someone calling his name, he looked around.

"Ello?" he asked, jumping out of his little JEEP and walking around the how, he thought it was his uncle Edward at first. They always play hid 'n' seek, hunter giggled as he walked to the other side of the house expecting to see his favorite uncle there, but he wasn't.

Someone jumped out from behind the bushes that he grandma planted and grabbed him, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Hello son, its daddy." The strange voice said, Hunter was scared and tried to get away. "No, no, I'm not going to hurt you, but I will hurt your mummy and daddy, so be a good boy, and don't tell them I'm here, and when the time comes, your going to come home with me." Said the man, Hunter tried again and this time he teleported himself back to the party and found his mummy, running into her arms and not letting go.

**Back to Bella's point of view, present day**

Bella watched as her son dreamed of her wedding night, that evil man had put his hands on her son and traumatized him, she was going to kill him, and she would make it a bloody death. This is why he was so scarred to be away from them, he thought that Demetri had got us and killed us. I should have never left.

Hunter slept in my arms that night while Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I planned on how we were going to get that son of a bitch.

We made our plan and filled in the others, when the sun came up tomorrow, we were going to Voltara and we were going to finish this once and for all.

It was a good thing I had been working on my new power, or we wouldn't have a chance.

**Ok so there you go and new chapter and I think it was one of the best. **

**Tell me what you think and if it was good or not. **

**XOXO **

**Mariah **


End file.
